The invention relates to photography and photographic equipment and methods and more particularly relates to a camera having a transverse optical encoder.
Optically recorded encodements on photographic filmstrips have long been used to control printing and other functions. U.S. Pat. No. 5,740,479 describes optical encodements and indicates that it is known to use reflected light from the photographic subject or a light directly from a camera light source to provide the illumination for recording the optical encodement. This patent also notes that the use of ambient lighting to write the encodement is subject to the shortcoming that the recorded information can be difficult to distinguish under some lighting conditions.
It is known to prerecord encodements on film before a one-time-use camera is assembled. It is also known to record encodements for selected image frames based upon a camera condition at the time of picture taking. U.S. Pat. No. 6,332,059 combines both practices. A first encodement is prerecorded on the film before assembly and a second encodement is added to selected film frames based on the position of a selection switch. An encodement that applies to all of the images in a film unit can be recorded so as to apply to all frames, rather than being repeated. U.S. Pat. No. 5,761,558 discloses the recording of extensive information on the outside of a film unit in a visible bar code.
Encodements can be placed in various positions. U.S. Pat. No. 6,332,059 discloses placement of optical encodements at film margins adjoining film frames. U.S. Pat. No. 5,587,752 discloses placement of optical encodements laterally next to an image, either within or next to a respective film frame. Japanese patent publication JP 4-328537, published Nov. 17, 1992, discloses a one-time-use camera having a pair of slidable viewfinder masks that move in tandem with a pair of code signal plates for pseudo panoramic and pseudo telephoto final image formats. The code signal plates mask part of the exposure opening when a respective viewfinder mask is in position in the viewfinder. One of the code signal plates is illustrated as having one slot. The other is shown as having two slots. (Image subject matter is visible through the slots.) The final images crop out the patterns made by the code signal plates.
It is well known to use optical encodements on filmstrips to provide photofinishing instructions. JP 54-26721 discloses a camera having a rotating disk. The disk has three different patterns in different positions about a central axis. The patterns are one hole, two holes, and three holes. The disk is rotated for a particular encodements and the light from a light source shines through to expose the encodement onto the film. The use of viewfinder encoders to show the effects of pseudo zoom are also disclosed.
Many currently available digital photofinishing systems scan film images, but do not scan film margins.
It would thus be desirable to provide an improved camera and method, in which an encodement can be recorded between film frames, simply and easily.
The invention is defined by the claims. The invention, in broader aspects, provides a camera that has a body having an exposure frame surrounding an exposure opening. The exposure frame has a window. A mask core is mounted in the body. The mask core has an axis of rotation extending transverse to the exposure frame. The mask core has a plurality of sectors arranged about the axis of rotation. Each sector has an active position adjoining the window. Each sector shades the window differently in the respective active position. A drive is coupled to the mask core. The drive selectively rotates the mask core between the active positions of each of the sectors.
It is an advantageous effect of the invention that an improved camera and method, in which an encodement can be recorded between film frames, simply and easily.